Dance, Sing, Run & SCREAM Your Heart Out
by Treason666
Summary: Harry has been missing since the summer before his fifth year, he didn't leave anything behind, and there weren't any signs of a struggle. It's now two years later, the Order is giving up, and Hogwarts has new guests. AU HP/OFC Temporarily discontinued.


Dance, Sing, Run, Belt & SCREAM Your Fuckin' Heart Out INFO & PART 001

Okay, I just randomly had a bit of inspiration... and decided to post it... any how, destructive criticism & constructive criticism is welcome!! -and I won't virtually kick your ass or swear at you if you tell me something I wrote is/was completely retarded, isn't realistic, is unethical or if you tell me that something is spelt wrong!!-

Symbols/Stuff to remember:

"BLAH" Speech

'BLAH' Thoughts

¤BLAH¤ Song

BLAH Flashback

OC's (original characters):

Marren Tryst Sabine Blaine:

Marren is a tough seventeen year old witch who dances professionally in America and goes by her first middle name, Tryst (pronounced 'Trust'). She had a shitty home life, which ended when she moved out and legally emancipated herself when she sued her parents for physical, emotional, & verbal abuse, with proof of physical abuse in the form of many scars around her eyes from a glass bottle her father threw at her and the damage made her blind for two years, until experimental spells repaired the scratched cornea & iris's. She wears dark, large, white sunglasses that hide most of the scaring. Three years ago she was addicted to glass (heroin), cocaine and acid (LSD), and Axel went with her to AA meetings to get over it.

Despite all her past troubles, she tries to seem happy and optimistic, although she is far from it, mostly keeping her emotions to herself and is actually quite pessimistic. Tryst has her own style and normally has black and pink hair, many piercings & tattoos, and is of Cuban/Hispanic decent. Portrayed by Ananda Suicide

Axel Brian Scott:

Axel is a sixteen, almost seventeen, dancer who started street dancing when he was very young, around the age of ten, but then started hip-hop and break dancing competitive when he was fourteen. He is one of Tryst's closest friends and their relationship is completely platonic, no matter how many people think they are dating. He has blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, and doesn't really care about how he looks unless he is on stage. Axel has no tattoos and a few piercings, but only because if he had more, they would likely be pulled out. Portrayed by Tom Fletcher

Zander Jordan Alexis:

Zander is sixteen and quite tall, around 6'2" with brown hair and hazel eyes. He hates his parents because they dislike his ability to use magic and his passion for dancing, saying he should be 'normal' and a lawyer like his father, not a freak with magic who likes to dance. Zander met Axel and Tryst when he was in a rough patch in life, being addicted to drugs, mainly cocaine. Tryst, being a recovering addict herself, introduced him to street dancing, because that gave her something to work for, instead of going back to drugs; in turn, Zander found a passion for it and turned his life around. Portrayed by Kevin Zegers

Kiara Ebony Valent:

Kiara is a headstrong sixteen and half year old girl who dances to relive stress and release energy, although she sometimes dances in competitions and professionally. Kiara doesn't care what you think about her, she is confident about who she is and never really cares about her image and if it is 'cool' or not. Kiara is Tryst's best female friend and was her neighbor while Tryst lived with her parents, she was great support while Tryst was addicted and greatly helped her learn how to read Braille and use her other senses to walk, cook, and not make her look like an idiot with miss-matched clothes. Portrayed by one of the Origliasso twins (better known as the Veronicas)

Random facts about the group:

-They all go to Morgana's School for the Magically and Artfully Gifted

-Their dance group is called 'The Recovered'

-Zander and Kiara are crushing on each other, and have been for a while, they are just to oblivious to notice that the other feels the same way

-They live in New York City, although Morgana's is in Nevada

-Morgana's is the only magic school that has an arts program in the world

-Morgana's is the second school in North America that is also a boarding school

A/N: Umm, yeah, that's all you need to know about the characters and stuff for now, hope you enjoy!!

Marren Tryst Sabine Blaine (better known as Tryst), sat cross-legged on the train, briefly looking at the guy across from her, who was completely focused on putting his skateboard back together after getting a new deck. She shook her head, thinking that when they met, two and a half years ago, she didn't even know what he looked like, and wouldn't see him for six and a half months. But that wasn't her fault...

Start Flashback

Tryst was fifteen and a half, her father was drunk, again, and her mom was probably passed out already, sleeping off her hangover. He started to yell, she flinched at the sound of his voice shouting insults at her. It was anything new, just him saying she was a freak, useless, and should just go die, not anything new, but it still hurt, even though she hated him. Then it happened. He had a half empty vodka bottle in his hand, and the net thing she knew, it was flying towards her head. Tryst didn't have any time to duck, it made contact with her face, the glass digging into her skin and her eyes. She screamed, and then blacked out. Next thing she knew, it was two weeks later apparently, and she couldn't see, and was going through hours of daily therapy, learning to read Braille and organize her clothes by colour, eventually giving up and taking a page from Ray Charles, putting Braille dots for certain colors.

End Flashback

Tryst sighed, remembering what it was like to feel for the tag and feel the Braille dots beside it, just to know what she was wearing, so she didn't look stupid. She remembered how hard it was, just to get around, and even harder to cook from scent.

"Tryst, com' on, we're here! We gotta set up for our routine and your song!! Hurry up!!" The guy that was sitting across form her, the love of her life, the one that kept her going, said, nudging her leg with his. She sighed once more, standing up, and grabbed her bag, and the groups other bag, the one with their food for supper in it. And tossed them over her shoulder, walking out, wincing with every step, her legs wanting to give out beneath her with every step, feeling like pins and needles after not being used for so long.


End file.
